Super Beast Imitating Drawing
A technique characteristic to Sai, which allows him to adapt to the circumstances of any confrontation. Sai draws objects with ink onto his scroll, which he can do very quickly. The moment the brush, through which chakra is flown, is removed, the drawn images will leap from the paper and act according to the user's will. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life. Since they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. There are few techniques in existence that have so many different uses such as this. During the many special missions given out by Root, there are many situations where one must take spontaneous or independent action. For discreet communiques when he is undercover, Sai is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel unnoticed to and be read by their intended target, after the ink animal reaches a scroll and reverts back into the written information. Naruto chapter 457, page 4 Depending on the user's ingenuity, this technique certainly is an all-purpose power. List of Drawings The greatest feature of this ninja art is that depending on the drawing, various effects can be obtained. ;Mice :Useful for tracking or searching, and often created in large number. By not taking roads to travel, the "mice" are inconspicuous, making them the most suitable, not just for searches, but also for delivering information obtained from enemy camps to Konoha. Furthermore, if one draws a countless number of mice, it even becomes possible to perform an unworkable number of searches. ;Lions :For attacking from a distance, lions can be drawn. They are usually created in small groups to attack foes directly. ;Birds :If it's necessary to do reconnaissance from the sky or travel in high-speed, large birds can be drawn and ridden. Smaller birds can also be used to carry exploding tags and for long-distance or urgent information delivery. ;Owls :Used for reconnaissance from the sky or travel. ;Leeches :Used as a low damage projectile-like attack. Larger and heavier leeches can also be drawn. ;Bats :These drawing can morph into a makeshift umbrella, or attach themselves to the enemy's face and blind them. ;Fish :Useful in delivering messages in water. ;Snakes :After being drawn quickly, the "snakes" can be used as ropes to restrain someone. With the ability to soundlessly enter through even the smallest crevice, they can also be used for assassination purposes. ;The or :Two powerful, gigantic beings, and , are used to physically attack the enemy with their great strength. ;Exploding Tags :These can be created with ink and attached to small birds, allowing the user to bombard the enemy from the air. Naruto chapter 520, page 19 ;Tiger :Used in his Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet. Picture-mice.png|Mice. Picture-Lions.png|Lions. Super Beast Bird.png|Bird. Picture-Leech.png|Leech. Picture-Bat.png|Bat. Picture-fish.png|Fish. Picture-snakes.png|Snakes. Sai pawnage.jpg|The Benevolent Kings. Stalking Predator Launch.png|Tiger. Influences This technique is in reference to the Chōjū-jinbutsu-giga (lit. Animal-person Charicatures), or Chōjū-giga for short, a set of four picture scrolls belonging to the Kōzan-ji Temple in Kyōto, Japan and sometimes credited as the first manga. The scrolls depict various anthropomorphic animals dancing and playing about in a lively ceremony, which seems to be the basis for Sai being able to animate his own drawings for various purposes. References